pollypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Polly
Polly is the main character in this series. She is voiced by Marieve Herington in the new series and Tegan Moss in the old one. In the Spanish old version, she is voiced by Monica Valencla. She is the lead singer in Polly and the Pockets and also plays guitar. Personality Polly loves helping people. She is also an active person, always moving around a lot. Even though her father is wealthy, she is incredibly kind to her friends and other people and puts her needs aside for others. Polly loves animals, travelling, sports and fashion. Physical Appearance She has blonde hair styled in a ponytail, light skin tone, and light blue eyes. With any set purchased with her, her hair style can change from being in a ponytail to pigtails to cut short. Like the other dolls, her hair can either be plastic or made from nylon. She tends to wear a lot of purple and pink clothing. For Lea and Polly are best friends for Polly Friends Polly Pocket seems to have a very close relationship with her friends, especially those in her core group. These are: *Shani *Lea *Lila (best friend) *Anna *Rick *Todd Family Polly's mother died when she was young and her father is exceedingly rich, so although Polly loves him deeply, she often does not get the attention from him she desires as John is always busy. Polly maintains a close bond with her butler, Samuel, and considers him a father figure who she can talk to when her father is not around. Her father's ex-fiance, Lorelei, in the movie "Pollyworld" was going to be Polly's stepmother. But she didn't want to raise Polly and wanted John to herself as she is extremely jealous of Polly for having her father's affections, so she plotted to get rid of Polly by tricking John into thinking his daughter needs structure as her life is stressful, which was a lie, and John agreed and he called a boarding school to take Polly after the contest was over. However, during Polly's performance, Beth, who Lorelei was in an alliance with to sabotage Polly's team and getting rid of her, brings Lorelei to the sound booth as she threatens Lorelei to make sure her team wins the competition or she'll tell John about Lorelei's true intentions of sending Polly away as Lorelei was not keeping her end of the bargain to help Beth achieve fame as she promised. What they didn't know was that they were live from the sound booth and everyone heard Lorelei's confession, including Polly and John, causing John to confront her for what she really thought of his daughter and staff and calls off their engagement, leaving Lorelei devastated that her plans have failed. Polly also has a cousin named Pia and an aunt from England. Pia and Polly look very much alike and the two use this to their advantage. Quotes *"Off the hook!" *"Hi, I'm Polly and I'll be your flight attendant today." *"We sure weren't rockstar material when we started out, either!" *"Are you ready to rock?" Gallery Oooh.jpg Polly and the Pockets performing at School Dance.jpg Band.jpg Classroom.jpg You guys do what you have to do to sAVE THAT DOLPHIN.jpg Neither can we!.jpg Wait! Remember when one of those dolphins jumped through that arch.jpg Sweet!.jpg Kidding! (02).jpg This place is textbook awesome.jpg Scuba Diving.jpg Polly Pocket in Car.jpg Polly Pocket.jpg Clumsy me.jpg I believe I was in the fiance section.jpg Its not that funny guys.jpg OLLIE.jpg Polly and Friends.jpg Polly and Old Lady.jpg Polly and the Pockets perfomirng at the Pocket Plaza.jpg Relaxing by the Pool.jpg Rockin.jpg Sad faces.jpg Spa.jpg Telling off.jpg Working on speech together.jpg Yeah.jpg Polly Pocket Holiday.jpg Polly Pocket Rock 'n Pop Concert Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Winter Cruiser.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Snowman Styles.jpg Polly Pocket So Hip Cruise Ship Travel In Style.jpg Polly Pocket Travel In Style Cruise Ship.jpg Polly Pocket Designer Mall Playset Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Fountain Falls Playset Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Groovy Getaway Jet.jpg Polly Pocket Groovy Getaway Suitcase Surprise Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Jumbo Jet.jpg Polly Pocket Relaxin' Resort Rock n Roller Coaster Hotel.jpg Polly Pocket Shimmer 'N Splash Adventure Pool Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Hotel.jpg Polly Pocket So Hip Cruise Ship.jpg Polly Pocket Splashin' Fashion Pool Party Polly.jpg Polly Pocket Designables Courtyard & Mall.jpg Polly Pocket Fab-Tastic Mega Mall.jpg 71ca27af33c367f00be0d6166cfc3624.jpg Polly Pocket eating a popcicle.png Polly Pocket and her friends playing volleyball.png|Polly and her friends playing volleyball Polly Pocket rockstar.png Polly Pocket Rock Band.png Polly Pocket hits VolleyBall.png Crissy, Polly, and Lorelei eating Fast Food.png Polly and her friends Rainforest game.png Sad Polly.png Polly Crying.png Polly and Her dad Talking.png Polly Depressed.png Polly climbing rock wall.png Polly Hugging Her Dad.png Polly Holding a DVD.png Polly Singing Into a Microphone.png Polly talking on the phone.png Polly and Lea Hulaing.png Everyone at the front.png Polly and John Pocket.png Polly and a milkshake.png Polly and Her Friends shocked.png Irked Polly.png Polly waterslide.png Polly Drinking Slushy.png Polly and a Porcupinefish.png|Polly playing with a porcupine fish. Polly and Shani in diving suits.png Polly and friends log ride.png Category:Characters